Dunbar family
*Liam Dunbar *Jordan Raeken *Angela Dunbar *Alice Raeken *Phoebe Dunbar *Wesley Dunbar *Brenton Raeken *Dobby | |hider= |hidea= |house=*Hufflepuff *Slytherin |loyalty=*Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *Hufflepuff House *Slytherin House *Hudson Family *Milton Family *Winters Family *Raeken Family *Russo Family *Whittemore Family *Dobby }} Dunbar is the surname of a pure-blood wizarding family descended from Norman Dunbar and is one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Ever since the founding of the family, its members are either sorted into Hufflepuff or Slytherin. It is noticeable that the Hufflepuff members marry a Slytherin while the Slytherin members marry a Hufflepuff later on in life. The Dunbars have traditionally been sorted into either Hufflepuff or Slytherin House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; they are also very wealthy, with a vault at Gringotts Wizarding Bank containing a great deal of gold. There are no Ravenclaws or Gryffindors in this family. The Dunbars stand up for what they believe in and are extremely loyal to members and friends of the family. The family is extremely secretive and almost never allows any visitors entrance to their manor. For centuries now, the Dunbar family has close ties to the Hudson family. Their relationship evolved so much over the years that now they consider each other extended family. The Hudsons are one of the few families who have been inside their manor. Unfortunately, Alice died due to tragic events when Patrick and Liam were both respectively one and zero years old. It took Joshua a couple of years to get over her death but he was thankful to have Carole Hudson at his side, whom had also lost her partner recently. After they had mourned the loss of their partners, Joshua and Carole quickly fell in love and married. This marriage caused the Durban family to merge with the Hudson family. The Dunbar mansion was vacant until Liam turned eighteen. He inherited the mansion and moved back to it, wanting to continue his family's legacy in that mansion. Later on in life he married Alex Russo with whom he had two children: Angela and Phoebe. Liam became the Healer at Hogwarts. Patrick became the youngest Head of Hufflepuff and Professor Herbology at Hogwarts in 2000. Eventually he was promoted to Headmaster in 2024. He married Theo Raeken with whom he had three children: Jordan, Alice, and Brenton. Family history Early history Norman Dunbar lived in the twelfth century and excelled in Potions and Herbology. Due to being born as the second son in the Burton family, he didn't become the Head of the family after his father passed away but his older brother did. However, Norman and his older brother couldn't stand each other. Not wanting to answer to his older brother when he became the new Head of the family, Norman decided to found the Dunbar family and became its patriarch. Norman's brother didn't take kindly to the fact that his brother founded a new family and saw this as treason. For this reason alone, he burned him off the family tree and disowned him. Recent history Patrick used to be the family heir until it became clear that he started a relationship with Theo Raeken and that he would take his surname, so he passed the title and duties of an heir onto his younger brother Liam, since he would be the one continuing the Dunbar family line while Patrick would continue the Raeken family line instead. The Dunbar family grew incredibly when Patrick and Theo welcomed six children: five sons and one daughter, all of whom were either sorted into Hufflepuff or Slytherin, thus continuing the Dunbar tradition. Despite not wearing the Dunbar surname, Patrick and Theo's children are members of the Dunbar family by blood. Their marriage made the Dunbar and the Raeken families related. Liam eventually married the love of his life Alex Russo whom took the Dunbar surname and continued the family line by welcoming two children onto the world: two daughters, one was sorted into Slytherin and the other into Hufflepuff, continuing the Dunbar family tadition as well. Their marriage made the Dunbar and the Russo families related. Family members Blood relatives Norman_Dunbar.jpg|Norman Dunbar † JoshuaDunbar.jpg|Joshua Dunbar Logan-lerman-scandal.jpg|Patrick Raeken (né Dunbar) Liampiee.jpg|Liam Dunbar Jordan_Raeken.jpg|Jordan Raeken Lucy-Hale.jpg|Angela Dunbar Alice_Raeken.jpg|Alice Raeken Phoebe_Dunbar.jpg|Phoebe Dunbar Wesley_Dunbar.jpg|Wesley Dunbar Brenton_Raeken.jpg|Brenton Raeken Relatives by marriage AliceDunbar.jpg|Alice Dunbar † (née Milton) Screenshot 22.jpg|Carole Dunbar (née Howell) Coooody.jpg|Theo Raeken Selena-gomez-photoshoot-the-new-york-times-2015-_1.jpg|Alex Dunbar (née Russo) Dunbar relatives Tristan_Milton.jpg|Tristan Milton Elizabeth_Milton.jpg|Elizabeth Milton † Rami_Milton.jpg|Rami Milton † Emilia_Milton.jpg|Emilia Milton wizards-of-waverly-place.jpg|Jerry Russo Blog_kx_4576787_6860777_tr_ce78f616f8478e61a46c631f4be46a.jpg|Theresa Russo Justinrusso.jpg|Justin Russo 9990a49e26504221fe536ba1002db022.jpg|Max Russo Allies Cebc59af3c29dffd39cfeac12ea67197.jpg|Dobby AlbusDumbledore-003.jpg|Albus Dumbledore PromoHP1_Minerva_McGonagall_2.jpg|Minerva McGonagall PSprout.png|Pomona Sprout 1aca7d411784caa6708d3eef7d1d1614.jpg|Severus Snape W75_c5d.jpg|Christopher Hudson † In-glee-era-finn-hudson.jpg|Finn Hudson MV5BMjIwNTQ1NzU1N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzg0NjY2MDE%40._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Brody Hudson 22d5c127676719.56368ef252ca4.jpg|Stiles Stilinski Isaac.jpg|Isaac Lahey Jacksonwhittemore.jpg|Jackson Whittemore 5bbe90688b881556b7ac8d912c3430d9.jpg|Quinn Fabray Family Tree Possessions TBD Etymology *'Dunbar': Dunbar is a Scottish habitational name from Dunbar, located on the North Sea coast near Edinburgh. It is a combination of the Gaelic words dùn, meaning "fort," and barr, meaning "top" or "summit." It can also mean "castle headland" due to the fact that the town of Dunbar is at the mouth of the Frith of Forth in Scotland, so named for the fact that it is situated on a rock that overlooks the sea. It is also the name of a Scottish clan hailing from the Lowlands of Scotland. *'Norman': From an old Germanic byname meaning "northman", referring to a Viking. The Normans were Vikings who settled on the coast of France, in the region that became known as Normandy. In England the name Norman or Normant was used before the Norman conquest, first as a nickname for Scandinavian settlers and later as a given name. After the Conquest it became more common, but died out around the 14th century. It was revived in the 19th century, perhaps in part due to a character by this name in C. M. Yonge's novel 'The Daisy Chain' (1856). *'Joshua': From the Hebrew name יְהוֹשֻׁעַ (Yehoshu'a) meaning "YAHWEH is salvation". As told in the Old Testament, Joshua was a companion of Moses. He went up Mount Sinai with Moses when he received the Ten Commandments from God, and later he was one of the twelve spies sent into Canaan. After Moses died Joshua succeeded him as leader of the Israelites and he led the conquest of Canaan. His original name was Hoshea. The name Jesus comes from a Greek translation of the Aramaic short form יֵשׁוּעַ (Yeshu'a), which was the real name of Jesus. As an English name, Joshua has been in use since the Protestant Reformation. *'Patrick': From the Latin name Patricius, which meant "nobleman". This name was adopted in the 5th-century by Saint Patrick, whose birth name was Sucat. He was a Romanized Briton who was captured and enslaved in his youth by Irish raiders. After six years of servitude he escaped home, but he eventually became a bishop and went back to Ireland as a missionary. He is traditionally credited with Christianizing the island, and is regarded as Ireland's patron saint. In England and elsewhere in Europe during the Middle Ages this name was used in honour of the saint. However, it was not generally given in Ireland before the 17th century because it was considered too sacred for everyday use. It has since become very common there. *'Liam': Liam is a short form of the Irish name William, a derivation of the Frankish name Willahelm. The name breaks down into two Old German elements-- vila ("will," "desire," "resolution") and helma ("helmet of will," "guardian"). In Arabic, the pronunciation equivalent to Liam means "harmonious in opinion or feeling," while in Persian, the name is of a plant in southern Iran whose name means "protector and supporter," a fitting title, considering that as a member of the McCall Pack, Liam Dunbar is both a protector and a supporter. In Hebrew, Liam can be translated into "my nation" or "my people." Because of the Norman conquests, Saxon names were replaced by an influx of French names that were quickly adopted by the English, Welsh, and Irish in the region. Related names are William, Wilhelm, Will, Bill, Gwilym, and Guillermo. *'Jordan:' From the name of the river which flows between the countries of Jordan and Israel. The river's name in Hebrew is יַרְדֵן (Yarden), and it is derived from יָרַד (yarad) meaning "descend" or "flow down". In the New Testament John the Baptist baptizes Jesus Christ in its waters, and it was adopted as a personal name in Europe after crusaders brought water back from the river to baptize their children. There may have been some influence from the Germanic name JORDANES, notably borne by a 6th-century Gothic historian. *'Angela:' Feminine form of Angelus. As an English name, it came into use in the 18th century. *'Alice:' From the Old French name Aalis, a short form of Adelais, itself a short form of the Germanic name Adalheidis. This name became popular in France and England in the 12th century. It was borne by the heroine of Lewis Carroll's 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland' (1865) and 'Through the Looking Glass' (1871). *'Phoebe:' Latinized form of the Greek name Φοιβη (Phoibe), which meant "bright, pure" from Greek φοιβος (phoibos). In Greek mythology Phoibe was a Titan associated with the moon. This was also an epithet of her granddaughter, the moon goddess Artemis. The name appears in Paul's epistle to the Romans in the New Testament, where it belongs to a female minister in the church at Cenchreae. In England, it began to be used as a given name after the Protestant Reformation. A moon of Saturn bears this name (in honour of the Titan). *'Lucas: '''English form of the Greek name ''Λουκας (Loukas) which meant "from Lucania", Lucania being a region in southern Italy (of uncertain meaning). Luke was a doctor who travelled in the company of the apostle Paul. According to tradition, he was the author of the third gospel and Acts in the New Testament. He was probably of Greek ethnicity. He is considered a saint by many Christian denominations. *'Edwin: '''Means "rich friend" from the Old English elements ''ead "wealth, fortune" and wine "friend". This was the name of a 7th-century Northumbrian king, regarded as a saint. After the Norman conquest the name was not popular, but it was eventually revived in the 19th century. A notable bearer was the astronaut Edwin Aldrin (1930-), also known as Buzz, the second man to walk on the moon. *'Thomas: '''Greek form of the Aramaic name ''תָּאוֹמָא (Ta'oma') which meant "twin". In the New Testament this is the name of an apostle. When he heard that Jesus had risen from the dead he initially doubted the story, until Jesus appeared before him and he examined his wounds himself. According to tradition he was martyred in India. Due to his renown, the name came into general use in the Christian world. *'Wesley: '''From a surname which was derived from a place name meaning "west meadow" in Old English. It has been sometimes given in honour of John Wesley (1703-1791), the founder of Methodism. *'Brenton:' From a surname which was derived from an English place name which meant "Bryni's town". ''Bryni was Old English name meaning "fire". Category:Families Category:Pure-blood families Category:Wizard families Category:Dunbar family Category:Sacred Twenty-Eight families